Trinity SOS (Sequal to Trinity)
by Magic Anony
Summary: Life was quiet--too quiet. So once again life brought Trinity (who just wants a nap), Hannah (who hasn't had her caffeine yet), and the guys into an even deadlier trap. Dark secrets run deep during times of war...
1. Not Again

Disclaimer: Same as chapter o-- wait...this is chapter one! Holy flying shit balls we're back to another beginning....I'm afraid. I don't own GW....wish I did cuz then the GW boys would be mine...but alas, can't have everything in life. This is the second "BOOK" in Trinity, and it comes after The Trinity and Hannah Chronicles (the next year by the Fairy from Nam which tells about Hannah's past-read! It's really good and funniness!). Anyway.....yeppers, Best get on to the new thingy...yeppers....

  
  


Things you should know: You should at least (you don't have to...but it'd be nice!) read Trinity first....If you don't...you ain't gonna know did-squat! ::manic laughter:: You should probably read the story about it the Fairy is writing (yes, she is posting it about the same time as this is going to be posted; you are going to have to wait a bit to see what happens...I'm just impatient...wuahaha...so this gets posted). Welpers, at the end of the insert the Fairy is writing, the guys disappear suddenly and Trinity and Hannah have no idea where they are. (There are also the whole facts about Hannah's past that come up in the story-but I'm not going to spoil it for you). Oh..JUST READ ON NOW! Tankies!

  
  


One note from the Fairy: "I'm sorry. I lost her meds..."

  
  


Chapter One

"Not Again"

By Magic

  
  


(Now let me see, how to start it and sound COMPLETELY cliche as compared to the show...hmm..that's easy...::sends in the narrator::)

  
  


The year is after colony 199, and life in the Renada house was going pretty much as usual for the two girls who resided there. They were more or less recuperating from everything that had been happening to them for the past two years. Just the last year, they had another encounter with their friends: five boys who used to pilot mobile suits for the peace of the Earth. Things had gotten a little weird, but again, this was completely normal to the two after a year of fighting against various people that seemed to hate them. Much to the girl's griping though, the five had disappeared mysteriously as ever near the end of the school year; they hadn't made contact with them to this day.

And thusly Trinity Renada was seriously pissed off.

She wasn't exactly sure how her friend and partner in "crime" Hannah felt about the whole subject, but she knew one thing for sure: today was a bad day.

There had been the small signs that the day was going to turn out horribly. No chocolate milk left for breakfast, she had to wake Hannah up without caffeine and the blonde still hadn't quite worked off her fit of rage, AND she had dropped the vacuum on her foot when she was pulling it down the two flights of stairs.

Oh, she was a piece of work.

Trinity's short, chin length flew around her head as she quickly did another turn, lept over her bed, landed on her butt, and quickly picked herself up only to begin dancing again. Being pissed off was once thing, but being pissed off and listening to good music just made her in the mood to get up and dance--which could turn out to be deadly if anyone saw her. They promptly would have to be killed. 

She had taken many dance classes through her life and loved them all--with the exception of ballet. The ballet was fine, it was just the whole tutu thing that scared the shit out of her. But in AC 197, her life had completely shattered. Her family had pretty much gone up and, as she liked to say, "gone Hitler on the Renada name". The boys and her had gotten quite close as they 'battled' together to save the Earth; this was the way she had first met her new best friend, Hannah Date.

Trinity reached over and turned the nob on the wall; the music that was already shaking the walls increased in volume as the song "Evolution" by Hamasaki Ayumi blasted through her wing of the house.

She didn't like to remember that year and hoped that possibly the music would remove it from her head.

Yep...bad day---eiayyyy! Trinity's thoughts screamed as she tripped over the nearest invisible rock and tumbled to the floor once again. Gravity was never on her side. Again she picked up her five foot seven inch frame and turned the music up as loud as it would go. 

It had been exactly a two years ago when her step brother started the chain of reactions that brought hell upon her and her friends for that year. The next year hadn't been so bad; about an 8 on the hellish scale...but now that Trinity thought about it, that was only because no body had died. Or at least, that was what she was lead to believe.

The eighteen year old slammed her fist into the wall, promptly regretting it as she hugged it in a vain attempt to make it feel better. Two years ago I met them all...all the guys and Hanna--"God my hand hurts!" She looked at it so see her knuckles turning a lovely bluish color.

Grumbling all the way to the kitchen, she ran into six other objects on the way, one of which was a wall that she could have sworn hadn't been there the day before. She passed through the large main hall and entered the kitchen which was tucked away under the stairway. "Hannah?!" The brunette screeched out as her dark brown eyes surveyed the metallic silver kitchen in search of her friend.

"Never disturb an artist at work." Hannah Date's voice came from the area by the large stoves. A green plastic spatula flew through the air at Trinity's head.

"Sorry...I was just wondering what you were going to make for supp--"

"Shhh!" The short blonde was crouched next to one of the ovens and gazing into it with much love. "If you talk to loud, it will fall..."

"Oh," Trinity whispered as quietly as she could.

The blonde's layered hair fell around her face as her blue eyes turned up to look at her bean-polish friend. "What did you ask about? Wait," her hand slapped down on the brunettes mouth before she could make a loud remark,"lets take this out back, k?"

Trinity nodded, Hannah's hand still clamped down on her mouth. They quickly entered the main hall as Hannah was worried that Trinity would knock something over and create another noise. The seventeen year old removed her hand quickly from Trinity's mouth and said simply, "speak o-obviously hungry as usual one."

"What's for supper?"

"Food."

"The edible kind?"

"That would be the kinda stuff I have always been making...can't say the same for you unfortunately," Hannah remarked.

Trinity winced; the blonde had actually paid her the past few days not to cook anything even though it was her turn. "I didn't think the spaghetti was that bad...just a little.."

"You put cinnamon in it, dear...BAD idea!" Hannah pulled the spork that resided in her hair out and shoved it in her friend's face. "Even Orpheus wouldn't eat it. DUO wouldn't have eaten it! And that is saying something my friend."

Trinity's face fell slightly at the mention of that name.

Oh shit, Hannah, you've done it again, Hannah scolded herself as she replaced the spork into her hair. Her dark counterpart had taken the fact that the boys left quite harshly. Had to bring it up on the two year anniversary, didn't ya, Hannah. "Listen, why don't you just go and set the table or something?"

Trinity nodded slightly and walked over to the large china cabinet.

"Oh and...would you please turn that music down!? I can hear it in the meat locker and that says something."

The brunette responded with pushing one of the buttons on the wall and the hall filled with sound. She flashed Hannah the best "Ha!" smirk she could muster in her given state and went to set the table.

"I'm going to kill you one of these days!!" Hannah attempted to shout over the music, but she couldn't even hear herself screaming; couldn't hear herself thinking for that matter. Maybe the meat locker will muffle it a bit...Hannah thought to herself sarcastically as she reentered the kitchen.

  
  


**********************Twenty minutes and three broken glasses/plates later****************

"You know, you have probably broken a thousand dollars worth of china, Trin," Hannah told her friend in her normal speaking voice. After a horrific fight where she just about had to draw blood with her long fingernails, she had beaten Trinity for control of the volume for the stereo.

Trinity glanced up to look at her friend as she set down the last fork. "Probably more...remember that it's ancient china back from the olden days." She gave her friend a flashy smile and set the napkin on the plate.

"I should've known you wouldn't care." The blonde snickered at her friend as she pushed through the doors to the kitchen once again, the other at her heals. "Here, keep stirring this or it'll boil over...I have to watch dessert."

Trinity complied and grabbed the wooden spoon from Hannah's hand and stirred the ..the...well, she had no clue what she was stirring but it sure smelled great. She suddenly wanted to be completely random and out of the blue. "Do you think they'll ever come back?" She began to gaze out the window at the false moon. L10 colony was notorious for making the night stars and moon look almost real.

The blonde didn't respond right away, but then there came a quite reply from over in the corner. "I really don't actually know, Trinity....they seem like the people who just waltz in and out of other people's lives."

Trinity blinked. She wasn't used to Hannah having her serious moments quite yet, but she didn't mind them. She continued in her daze until a poignant odor arose to her nose. "What is that smell??"

"Are you stirring?!?"

"OH SHOOT!" Trinity picked up the pot, realized that yes, metal gets hot when on the stove, and dropped it's contents over the burning red coils of the new stove. Smoke flew throughout the kitchen and the two began gasping for the o' so wonderful oxygen that seemed to be lacking. 

"To the back door!" Trinity yelled to her friend through the grey.

"Yes, Batman! Quickly!" Hannah's sarcastic voice rang, but she followed and the two burst out into the night, never to reenter that building again. (I don't own Batman...whoever created it does...heh....which is for the best)

  
  


****************************************************************************************************

From a patrol suit, one green and one blue eye gazed down at the glittering building in front of him. A small smile crossed his face as he lowered the gun at the building.

"You sure you want to be the one to do this?" A concerned voice asked from over the intercom.

"Sittin' ducks they are in there. Do you think it really matters to him what happens to those two?" Another voice erupted over the intercom (from the guy formally known as 'duck-boy').

"Everything is a go from this end. They wont even know what hit them," yet another voice came up over the speaker system in the suit. 

"Let's rock and roll, man!" The fifth voice screamed to them all.

"I just want you to be completely sure that--"

"Oh, just shut up already. He knows what he's doing," Duck-boy ordered the first speaker. Silence came over the intercom system.

I know what I'm doing....I'm taking out problematic things from the system...that is all that I am doing...the boy with the different colored eyes grasped the trigger to the large laser beam and raised the arm of his suit slowly to point right at the Renada building.

Eyes narrowed as he glanced down at the building. His finger rested on the trigger and slowly pulled it towards him, but it stopped before anything happened. His eyes closed and he hissed at himself. "Just pull it!"

Nothing. 

He opened his eyes again and saw smoke coming from one of the windows. Might as well...

Still nothing. One of the back doors opened.

"What are you waiting for man!? Pull the trigger before anyone sees you holding that thing up!"

Click.

  
  


****************************************************************************************************

It was dark in the tiny living room of the apartment; the only lighting was the eerie glow given off by the television as it stated the nightly news. Out of date, shag carpet lined the room from wall to wall, a small make shift card table for the kitchen table which, at the moment, had been converted into the computer center. One large, over stuffed couch and a hard wooden chair were the only furniture in the room. The only reason they had agreed on the room as the view with spanned that of colony L11 from fifty stories in the sky leaving the dazzling lights below to look at. But all the eyes were removed from the view tonight as the five boys that lived there (or rather rented) watched the television in front of them with horror (or emotionlessness).

The boys rested in different areas around the room. One sat upright on the wooden chair. His one eye that wasn't covered by hair watched the television in front of them intently. Another leaned against the wall and watched through his slanted eyes. His Chinese face covered with anything but a smile as the news came over the channel.

A blonde now leaned forward from where he had been slumping on the couch earlier as he listened carefully to every detail that was given. Tears lined the brims of his eyes as he watched the story unfold. The fourth sat at his lap top, already typing away and trying to find as much information on the incident as was possible for a human, or machine.

The last was now standing upright in the small living room of the rented apartment. Before the news had come on, he had been laughing and munching on chips from the floor as the others watch some stupid movie on the very channel that was play now.

Closest to the TV, his silloet stood ridged, outlined by an alien glow. None could see his face as he gazed down at the TV and was met with the picture of flames eating away at a house he had visited not too long ago.

Was it really only two years ago?...His thoughts seemed loud as they echoed through his mind. I watched as Hildie died in front of me in a fire....and now...A small lump seemed to have formed in his through, but he pushed it back down. They're just fine...I know they're just fine...Trinity always seems to get out of these situations some how.

But the words seemed empty and meaningless to him at that point. Fire from the images on the TV reflected against cobalt blue eyes as he continued to watch, not being able to tear his eyes away.

The one at the computer stopped his clicking, giving them all a moment of silence. Heero looked up from the computer screen and at the TV once again.

"Tonight a tragedy happened. The Renada house was fired upon from an unknown source in the area and all have declared this an act of war against the peace loving family." The newscaster gave a slight pause.

From the wall, Wufei took his turn at looking away. His eyes averted to the floor and rested there for awhile as he crossed his arms.

"Know one knows whether or not any once else was hurt or killed in the accident, but it is known that Trinity Renada and her friend Hannah Date were in that house at the time of the explosion."

A squeak sounded as the magical haired Trowa quickly stood up from his chair and took his leave from the room for a moment.

"The peace federation has called this a great act of hostility to the colonies. It is a deep cut to the family and friends of both these girls who are responsible for helping to save the colonies from war little more than a year ago."

Quatre's blonde head fell into his arms.

"It is with great sadness that I give the facts to everyone...Trinity Renada and Hannah Date have been called officially dead. It is impossible to find any bodies in the wreckage as the destruction is too harsh. I would like to use this moment to give these heroes a moment of silence, if you please."

His braid swished slightly from side to side as he slowly shook his head. Why? ....Not Trinity...why this? It's not fair...they didn't deserve to --- Duo was the only one in the room to break the absolute and complete silence. "Not again."

"Tonight was truly a night when angels lost their wings..."

  
  


****************************************************************************************************

  
  


A/N: "And now for your regions local weather!" Erm, just kidding about that....though I was very close to writing that for the newscaster to say, just to lighten the mood. How was that for a depressing first chapter!? Oh yeah! Whoo hoo! I have problems with making the first chapter really depressing don't I? Oh well, I guess it wasn't that horrible. I wrote it as I busted out my Escaflowne (which I, again, do not own...but you should watch it...it's good!) CD and listened to the song "Blaze". Ha! How appropriate! Kinda makes me giggle! A-way! Please review...and if you read this and haven't read Trinity please go back and read that and review as well! I love you forever! Toodles! ::frolicks into the moonrise:: 

  
  



	2. L11

Disclaimer: Same as chapter one! I think...I'm not so sure 'bout what I wrote for chapter one...but I 'spose I can be forgiven...Let's just put it this way. I DUN OWN GUNDAM WING. Wish I did; don't. The people that made it get all the credit. The other characters though I did make up so please don't use them without asking! Merci.

  
  


Chapter Two

"L11"

By Magic

  
  


Silence. No sound could be heard in the white kitchen besides the small tickling of Quatre's spoon as it periodically tapped the side of his tea cup. "You're sure there isn't anything you can find?"

"Nothing." Heero's monotone voice sounded from across the table. After two hours of checking up on the explosion of their friends' house, even the perfect soldier seemed affected by the long, depressing night as he lay his head on the back of his chair for a rest. As he gazed up at the ruff ceiling he muttered, "I called Relena a bit ago to tell her, but she was out. In any case, there isn't much she can find out for us anyway. The only thing I can find is the time, place, and the guess that the two of them are---"

"Don't say it."

All eyes turned to glance at the figure that was leaning against the wall. Duo had propped himself up against the wall and his cobalt blue eyes gazed down at the linoleum, cold and full of anger.

"I don't want to hear anyone say that. It's all I've been hearing for the past hour." His eyes burned into the others sitting around the table. "Just give it up."

Quatre blinked, Heero sat up, and even Trowa seemed to shift uneasily in his seat (or maybe his butt had just fallen asleep...). Wufei opened his slanted eyes and looked towards the braided youth.

Duo's voice had quieted to a hushed whisper. "Just give it all up."

The blonde pilot rose slowly from his seat and tried to flash his friend a reassuring smile. "If anyone can find a miracle out of this hell, Trinity and Hannah can...don't you believe in miracles, Duo?"

Cobalt eyes narrowed and Duo scoffed. "There is no such thing as miracles..." He turned his back away from the others and walked slowly into the darkness of the hallway, towards the bedrooms. "I'm going to sleep now. G'night to all!" He placed his hands on the back of his head and was lost to the darkness of the hallway.

"Arrgh!" Quatre's fist slammed into the wooden table. The other three around it flinched (twitchy from all the caffeine they had been drinking maybe). "We should never have left them."

Heero shifted his gaze off of the wall and at the pilot. "We couldn't have done anything for them, Quatre, you know that. If we had been there, it's likely that we all would have been in that house tonight and that wouldn't have solved anything."

Quatre took in a long gulp of his lemon tea and lightly set the cup down as was fit for a Winner. "I know." He looked at his shoes. "I truly know that...it's just that..."

Heero's eyes closed. "Nothing. Nothing would have changed. With the new terrorist attacks on the colonies lately, we were needed more by the people than by those two."

"We could have brought them with," the blonde pointed out.

"We all agreed that they needed their lives to become as normal as possible again."

Trowa folded his arms across his chest and quietly said, "Hannah told me once that her and Trinity didn't care whether their lives were normal or not." A small, slightly disturbing smile spread over his face. "She yelled at me for leaving them last time...they're both going to be really pissed at us now."

Quatre's worried face lit up a bit. "I bet we're all going to get it with that change sock."

"Trinity's going to get Trin-fu on our asses," Wufei commented, surprising them all. But then he smirked,"or at least attempt."

Heero folded his hands behind his head once again. "All she would have to do is cook for us and stuff it down our throats."

The three others exchanged an amazed glance at Heero's attempt at a joke, but then remembered what Trinity's cooking was like. All winced.

  
  


****************************************************************************************************

"Hello, Trinity." The blonde smiled at her as she approached him slowly.

The brunette's face was in completely shock as she walked towards the figure as if her movements were controlled by someone else. "Nadir?" Her voice seemed hollow and weak to her. "Why are you here?"

"Where is 'here', Trinity?" A kind smile spread across his face.

The tall girl glanced around in worry. She didn't recognize where she was at all; it just seemed to be some field in the middle of no where as she could see no signs of any other humans around. "I don't know..."

"You never were the quick one, were you, Trin?" His kind face gleamed.

She winced. "I always hated it when you called me that when we were younger..." She realized what she was doing. "But...you can't be...I mean..." Her eyes widened. "Does this mean...I'm...?" She stopped walking towards him.

"You were meant to be...but no, Trinity, you are not dead."

Trinity breathed a sigh of relief. "So, this is just a dream?"

"You could say that. Then again you could say that it's something different as well." He sounded normal to her. No the insane Nadir anymore that she had dealt with two years ago, but the kind step brother she had grown up with and cared for.

"So , it's not really a dream...and it's not heaven or hell or whatever...and it's obviously not reality...so what the heck is it?!" Trinity didn't like being called the slow one, but she had to guess that at the moment it was true.

"Sometimes, souls get chances to do what they long to do after death..." Nadir walked slowly towards his step sister. 

She suddenly felt a great warmth as she was surrounded in his hug. She starred off across his shoulder in complete confusion. "But...why...? Why did you do all of that to me? WHY?! I don't understand, Nadir?! Why is all this happening to me?!" Small drops of tear fell onto his shoulder. "Why did I have to kill you?" Her voice was hardly a whisper.

"That's why I'm here...to say that I'm completely sorry for everything." He let go of her slowly and knelt on one of his knees, bowed before her. "Please forgive me."

She blinked and then knelt next to him and smiled a bit. "Of course...just tell me why..."

He smiled sadly. "I'm sorry...I can't tell you anything..." He bowed his head, shadowing his eyes. "I only hope you come out of all this happy." He started to fade slowly.

"Nadir? Why is all this happening?! Where are you going?! Don't leave me like this!!" Trinity lunged forward to grab him and just fell through his now completely gone vision onto the flowed cover ground. Her fists hammered into the ground. "WHY?!"

"TRINITY!!" A harsh yell shattered her own and the sky blackened. The world seemed to be crumbling.

*~*

"TRINITY!"

The brunette's dark brown eyes snapped open and a glazed glance starred forward. Trinity waited until her vision finally focused and the yellow blob in front of her became her well known friend. "Hannah?"

It was almost hard to tell. Yes, it was her one and only best friend Hannah, but the blondes hair was a complete mess and her face was covered with black soot and random small cuts and bruises. Generally, it looked like she had gone scooba diving in an ash tray.

"Why are you such a mess?" Trinity asked, worried as she leaned forward. Her face contorted in pain as her whole body rejected her movement. Her friend placed her hands firmly on Trinity's shoulders and pushed her down, making sure Trinity didn't move at all.

"Don't move a muscle for a bit, idiot. You obviously don't remember what happened at all," Hannah scoffed at her friend, but her worry shown through her ridiculing face.

"What happened..." Trinity slowly said to more herself than Hannah. "We were running out of the kitchen because I spilled something on the stove and you passed me out the door...and then..." Her eyes bulged out of her head. "There was an explosion. The house blew up somehow...we went flying...you landed first and I landed right in front of you...and then...then..."

She had glanced up and seen a mobile suit standing there, gun trained on her home as cement began to fall. It had gleamed eerily against the fire, but then she had looked over at the house to see yet another explosion come as four more shots rained down on the building. Large pieces of the walls had started flying down on them.

"Do you remember now? You screamed for me to get out of the way and like an idiot you stood up right in front of me and took a hit right in the chest.." Hannah pointed to her friend's bloody shirt. "Right there....."

Trinity slowly nodded. "I remember everything up to then..."

"You stood up," Hannah's recollected slowly. "You swore to god you were okay and that we needed to get away. You said that we might as well make them think we were dead...you ran like crazy into the forest, and I tried to follow. After awhile, you seemed to be slowing and all of a sudden you collapsed." 

Silence.

"GOD DAMN IT TRINITY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! IF YOU WEREN'T IN PAIN ALREADY I WOULD BEAT YOU WITH THE STUPID STICK YOU CRAZY IDIOT! I don't need to lose another sister," Hannah's face was completely serious, a strange look for her normally happy friend.

Trinity smiled slowly, ever muscle in her face protesting against it. "Sorry, Hannah."

"You're going to owe me big time."

"Oh yeah," Trinity scoffed. "Like what?"

"Never cook for me or anyone ever again until you have had many lessons by me, got it? You wrecked my stew broth!"

Trinity laughed, stopping immediately as she winced.

"We need to get you out of here." Hannah slowly bent down and picked up her friend.

"UGH!" Trinity grit her teeth as she was hefted up and leaned over the smaller one's shoulder. "We can't...go to the hospital...you know that right?"

"I know...we're dead to the world, ne?"

Trinity nodded slowly.

Silence enfolded again as the two walked the back path towards the road.

"We need to get to a bank."

"Why?"

"I'm taking out all of the money I have from the wills and my own before it goes to everyone else." Trinity bit her tongue to keep herself from screaming out in pain as she tripped over a tree root. "Yes, bank....but...then where are we going?"

"L11."

"Why there?" They continued down the path.

A small smirk appeared on Hannah's face. "Cuz that's where the guys are."

Trinity blinked slightly but didn't seem to be following.

"Well, I think it's quite obvious. Where would you go if you were a crazed--"

"Bastardly stupid pig toosh inbecil that fu--"

Hannah clamped her hand over Trinity's mouth to shut her up and finished, "Gundam pilot?"

"They obviously went where ever their FRIENDS were not," Trinity commented harshly after the blonde removed her hand.

Bad topic, Hannah. She sighed and explained, "L11 has the most terrorist activity lately and so...."

Trinity gazed at her friend with glazed eyes.

"Never mind...I'll explain it to you once you can think straight. Wait.."

"Don't say anything."

"Wasn't going to say a thing...except..toaster."

"It wasn't my fault! I didn't know it wasn't plugged in! For all I knew it was broken...stupid thing wouldn't go down..."

"Whatever it was it definitely proved to me that you, unlike your grades say, are completely stupid and just really good at guessing."

"Thanks.." Trinity winced as they stepped down onto the street. She removed her arm from where she had been holding it wrapped around her stomach and looked at it with a grimace. "I really hate the sight of blood."

"I hate it worse." Hannah flipped her sweatshirt over her head and handed it to Trinity. "Put this on. Everyone will stare if they see that blood stain." Trinity complied. "So, we're going to go find the guys..." A completely evil face came over her friend as she rubbed her hands together and laughed satanically. Flashes of lightning and sounds of thunder were all that were missing from the mad scientist effect. "I've got a bone to pick with them all."

"Ooo. Can I help?"

"But of course...but the magical haired one is mine. You can have the braided one...and...wuahaha!" Manic laughter inserted here. "We shall both take the Chinese boy!" More laughter.

Trinity smiled, winced, and smiled again. It would be nice to see the guys once again...nice right after they kicked their asses. "We'd better get going."

Hannah turned around to face her friend and stopped her insane laughing. "I 'spose your right. Best be out of this place before someone else attempts to blow us up."

Half way down the street. "You know what, Trinity?"

"No. Probably not. I don't know very much at this moment because I'm in a lot of pain."

"Oh. Well. You see, I was just speculating that whoever did this to us was somewhat related to you in someway." The blonde jested.

Sweat drop. "Yeah, probably except for the fact that all my family is dead!" Trinity remembered her dream..thing with Nadir in it. "Or at least, I think they are. Erm....?"

"Yeah, well, you've got psychos popping out of the wood work."

No answer. The weight on Hannah's arm increased. "Trinity?!" The blondes worried scream was answered only with a giant snore from her friend. "No! You are not sleeping on my arm and I am SO not carrying you to the bus stop...Trinity...TRINITY!! Do I have to get my change sock out?! TRIN-IT-Y!"

  
  


****************************************************************************************************

  
  


Small puffs of steam rose from the cup on the small wooden table in front of Hannah Date. She starred at the cup of three sugars low fat cream mochacinno with mixed feelings. There was a slight hint of malice there, but it was dashed with a bit of joyfulness. How confusing. 

She just normally wasn't the first one awake.

Glancing forward she could see the outline of her friend sleeping on the floor, wrapped in the blanket they had bought at the store the day before. Boxes of unwrapped things lined the small living room of their new dorm. Life was certainly different on colony L11.

Their small basement dorm consisted of one bedroom, one closet, a small living space, a bathroom, and a kitchen the size of the bathroom. Technically it was just a fridge and a stove with a couple cabinets above the stove. Hannah as royally pissed about that issue. The kitchen was like the garden for gods and it needed to be big, well furnished, and generally sparkling clean--unless of course Hannah was feeling lazy at the moment.

Trinity had given Hannah some money to go out and buy their new furnacing of their new place as she was going to sleep for a bit. That had been mid day yesterday, and Trinity still hadn't woken up yet.

Well, I suppose that I can forgive her for not getting my caffeine since she did find the man down an alley that made us both fake IDS for registration and driving, she took another sip of her mochacinno as she continued to think. I just wish she would take my advice and go see a doctor. But NUUU! Can't listen to the blonde can we? Nope. Gotta be all high and mighty Miss Renada, don't we? Stupid pride. Which damn box is my glaive is in?!

Hannah knew it was more or less the fact that Trinity didn't want anyone to know either of them were alive and going to the hospital just made it more a risk that someone would find out. 

The small bell on the stove sounded. A smirk appeared on Hannah's face.

"Wakey wakey!!" A pillow thudded down on the lazy brunette's head. "Punishment for not getting me my morning caffeine! Die!"

"Eep!" Trinity ducked under the covers. "Why NOW?! It's too early! Kill me later!" She attempted to roll over and go back to sleep, but again failed miserably as the pillow again attacked her mercilessly.

"No can do. We've got our job today and we have to finish unpacking today! It's been a full week for crying out loud and we still don't know where the plates are. Yesterday was the late time I am going to eat off the kitchen table, especially since yesterday was eggs and...eugh," the blonde shuddered. She hated eggs as they were; they giggled, flopped, and practically danced on your plate when you tried to eat them. A proven fact now was that eggs are even more disgusting when eaten directly off the table. They have a habit of running away. 

"Bah..." Again Trinity closed her eyes and attempted to sleep.

"Strike three!" Clank!

"Eugh!" Trinity dodged the attack just in time and the change sock sounded on the floor. "I still can't believe you have that thing! How in the world did you keep it after the explosion!?!"

"I already told you! I always keep it on me...just in case. I have my ways."

Trinity blinked. "Isn't it just a BIT heavy to do that?"

"No, I've got tuba muscle....now come on!" She pulled the young girl out of the covers.

"Oh just shoot me now!"

"No! That's your families responsibility!"

WHAP! Hannah received a face full of goose feathers and one very deflated pillow. "That was MY pillow!" And the change did fly.

  
  


****************************************************************************************************

(Thirty-eight boxes and six hours later)

  
  


"I didn't think someone could walk that fast," Trinity watched Hannah fly through the small hall of their new dorm as she put away the last remains of items from boxes into the closet and new dresser she had bought that day as well.

"You see, I'm just naturally talented that way." Whoosh! The blonde flew by once again. 

Trinity sighed and lay her head down on the table. "Today was tiring."

"Stop crabbing and pick out what you're going to wear. Today isn't over yet."

"Do we have to go to work?"

"It WAS your idea."

True. Trinity thought it was best to get a job so as not to be completely obvious. It just wasn't normal for an eighteen and seventeen year old to have a credit card limit of one million. "I guess it's the right thing to do."

"Of course," the blonde said as she walked out of the room. "I wouldn't be going along with it if I didn't agree. Now, is this okay? Or does it make my butt look fat?" Hannah asked her voice dripping with sarcasm as she mimicked the school girls she and Trinity had seen in the mall.

"Yes, it does." Trinity ducked under the table.

Hannah blinked a couple times and then lunged.

After escaping from the jaws of death, Trinity flung herself into the bedroom to change. Grumbling, she put her black work pants and a random shirt on as she glanced at herself in the mirror. Nice on, Renada, she scoffed at her reflection as she attempted to switch her shirt--she had put it on backwards. Eep! I'm stuck! Several limbs stuck out of the sleeve holes at odd angles as Trinity waddled around, trying to free herself yet again from something.

A satisfying rip sounded through out the dorm room. 

"I hope that wasn't my shirt!" Hannah screamed from the door where she was applying foot wear.

"Erm...nope!" Trinity tossed the article across the room and grabbed yet another from her closet. She glanced at herself in the mirror. Too lazy to put a real bra on, her bright blue sports bra shown back at her as well as a red, blue and purple slash across her stomach. She gingerly touched the wound she had acquired from the night her house had been obliterated and winced. It was still tender and had a habit of opening up at random times--usually with her luck when she was wearing white shirts. 

"Maybe it had been for the best the shirt ripped....it was white and my shorts bra would clash something awful..."

"What was that? Something about a buffalo?" Hannah's voice sounded from the door again.

"Uh...yes...but don't worry...I scared him off." 

"Stupid buffalo...eating holes in my socks again--" Hannah's insane grumbling continued but Trinity could no longer understand.

After being careful not to put this one on backwards, she leapt from the bedroom and into the hallway. "Tada!"

Hannah turned around to look at her friend. "You seem happy today. What's with the sudden spunk?"

Trinity scratched her head and then went to put her boots on. "I'm really not sure. I think I'm just happy that buffalo is gone." Trinity glanced up at the clock. "Golly wolly! We're going to be late!"

"That's what I was trying to tell you bu--...Golly wolly?"

  
  


****************************************************************************************************

  
  


The sound of the door bell reached the guys' ears and Heero leapt up to open it. The long haired blonde pacifist threw herself at her friend (boy friend, lover, man slave? You decide.) and embraced the emotionless pilot in a hug. "Is it true, Heero? Are they dead?" Relena let go of Heero and walked into the kitchen to greet the other three pilots.

Wufei, who was over by Trowa near the stove, glanced up from the sink where he was washing dishes (ha! Setting him to do girly, manual labor! We sure showed him! ::looks overly proud of herself::...anyway...--). "It's been three days. Certainly took you long enough to get here." (Can you seriously see Wufei doing the dishes?? Heero must have a gun to his head...yes...there. That pictures better.)

"We're very glad to have you here, Relena. Especially," Quatre stopped short as he received the death glare TM from pilot 01, "...er...since it's been so long."

"Thank you dear Quatre," Relena told him as she sat down at the card table. "How is Duo doing?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and thought about the question for a moment. Trowa finally gave his answer to the question, "He's doing better."

"Of course he wont admit to feeling bad about anything and--" Quatre received a kick from Wufei as the braided pilot entered the room. "Oh, hey Duo."

Duo Maxwell raised his eyebrow at the five others in the kitchen as he reached into the fridge and grabbed out a can of pop. He felt like a bug in a cage that everyone stares at. Maybe a hamster come to think of it. (Do people stare at hamsters or bugs more?) He slowly snuck up against the wall, as far away from everyone else as he could be and inched along towards the door. "What are you all looking at?"

Four sets and on stray of eye gazed at Duo as he slunk around the corner.

"Am I wearing different colored socks?" Duo lifted up his black pants to find out that he wasn't even wearing any socks. His last pairs he bought with Hannah a year ago were already worn out and he was left with nothing to cover his feet. When he looked up once again, he realized they were still staring. "I'm just going to go now..." He rushed towards his room as quickly as possible; no one wanted the perfect soldier watching you for too long. Plus, Trowa's one eyed glance was the scariest thing around.

"Well, he seems fine," Relena commented as she sat beside Quatre at the table. 

"At the moment, we don't have any time to be worrying about how Duo's going, I'm afraid." Quatre took another sip of his tea. "The terrorist attacks are getting worse these days and we can't seem to keep up with them."

"We need to find the leader of these plans and strike full force as soon as possible. The only problem is that there are no clues what so ever as to who is doing this," Wufei chucked the dish towel against the wall.

"We first need to get one step ahead of them and figure out what exactly they're after. If we can find out that, there should be no problem eliminating this obstacle," Heero declared as he looked over the others.

Trowa nodded slightly, his magic floating hair moving up and down with the movement. "Yes, but that's another problem. What are they really after?"

  
  


****************************************************************************************************

"Trinity?" Hannah tapped her friend on the shoulder as the brunette grabbed another plate. "He's starring at you again." The blonde exited back into the kitchen after handing her friend the last serving.

"God damn it," Trinity mumbled as she dropped the fries off at their respective table. She and Hannah had been a little late for work, so she didn't get to check to see if "Stalker Boy" was there. They had only been working there for the three days after the explosion, but already it seemed that Trinity had a fan.

She quickly walked past the table he sat at and flew to one of her tables. Being a waitress, she had to be around this guy all the time, unlike lucky Hannah who worked in the kitchen of the club. Even though she was at least four tables away from him, she could feel his two dark green eyes starring at her back. 

If he stares any harder, he's going to create a hole back there. AHHH! Make him go away!

Hannah was very amused by this boy's obsession with her friend and teased her whenever possible, but to Trinity there was just something wrong about the whole thing. "Hey, waitress!" One of the girls to her left was calling her. She spun around and came face to face with the green eyed guy. "Erm, sorry for bumping into you. Would you excuse me for a second?" She attempted to squeeze past him, but she realized the space was too small.

He locked eyes with her and moved slightly out of the way as she slunk through, clutching the table. 

"Heh, well. I'll see you later. Come back soon!" She dashed off to the table.

A small smile rose on the guy's lips as his green eyes followed the girl towards the table. "Don't worry, you will."

"Yo! Cedric!" Another voice screamed across the club's floor. "You coming, dude?"

Stalker boy winced and turned towards the shouter. "Would you just be quiet for three minutes, Zain?"

"Wade and Bjork just got off work so we can leave!" Zain called as their three other friends stood behind him, waiting impatiently.

Cedric sighed and hung his head. He had been hoping that just MAYBE he wouldn't have to put up with Zain for one night, but as it looked, that wasn't going to happen. He stuffed his hands in his long coat and slowly walked towards the others.

  
  


****************************************************************************************************

  
  


"So, you did get the information didn't you?" One of the guys in black asked the other as they walked down the street.

"Yeah, yeah. The mall at three tomorrow."

"You're sure about this?" Another asked tentatively.

"YES! It's not like it makes any difference if it isn't right either! Our assignment was to create several terrorist attacks to start this whole war off. Are you saying you don't want to hurt all those people!? Hmm? Isn't that one of the reasons you got into this?!"

The first speaker winced. "No need to yell, guys. It wont be much longer. At least," he turned to the one behind him, "as long as mister slow reflexes here doesn't chicken out again."

"Mmm...chicken...with a slight basil sauce and--"

"Oh shut up already!"

The one in the back looked up, his green and blue eyes starring forward. "Don't worry. This time I wont miss."

  
  


****************************************************************************************************

  
  


"So are we still going tomorrow?" Trinity asked her blonde counterpart as she slipped into her bed next to the window. 

Hannah nodded as she jumped into hers on the other side of the room. "Yeah, what time did we decide to go?"

"It has to be three because we need enough time to get supper before we go back to work again," Trinity declared as she lay her head on the soft feather pillow.

"Gottcha," Hannah said with a yawn. "Three o'clock tomorrow at the mall."

  
  


****************************************************************************************************

  
  


A/N: Dun dun dun! Whatever will they do!??! Ahh!! Yes, I'm very tired, sick and have a temperature of 100.9 degrees F so I feel like crap....YAY! Der. Sorry this chapter took so long...i couldn't figure out what way I wanted it to end so it just kept going and going and going and...etc. But here it is!! Tada! Hopefully I shall get better soon and write more, ne? Welpers, review please cuz I luv ya'll!! Toodles! 


	3. Les Deux Suprises

Disclaimer: Same as chapter one! What was the disclaimer for chapter one?!

  
  


Chapter Three

"Les Deux Surprises"

By Magic

  
  


"Dobby dooooby dooby da!" Trinity frolicked through the mall, small bag in hand. Her mission was simple, go and get some munchies for the two of them. Either that, or Hannah had gotten sick of her endless humming and sent the taller girl off so she wouldn't have to draw blood. Probably the second one, Trinity thought to herself, without the slightest care. It was better for her to away from Hannah if she was feeling the need to kill anyway so she wasn't going to take it as an insult. 

Besides, she understood that someone could only handle high pitched humming of "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" (I don't own this...Elton John does. Thank goodness) for so long before the primal rages surfaced. It had taken Heero three minutes and twenty seconds before he had almost beaten Trinity with his bare fists. 

She smirked; oh those were the days.

The days when the guys were there, the days when everything was slightly messed up but fun.

"STUPID MEN!" The glass of pop she had purchased in her right hand was squished out of shape as pop gushed out of the crushed can and onto the floor. Stares were directed at her as she dropped the glass on the floor and flipped her headphones back over her ears. "Living Daylights" blasted through the speakers and into her ears as she trod down the marble hallways of the mall in search of the perfect snack.

Her head began to rock back and forth and her dancer instinct took off with her body as she spun through the crowds of people.

"'Scuze me! Pardon! Sorry, was that your foot? Oops! Shouldn't hold your arms so far away from your body, mister!" Trinity flung herself out of the throng of shoppers and smiled. "How I love doing that." Spin. Leap. Hip bump into random old lady. She closed her eyes and just let loose until WHAM!

Eyes opened, Trinity glanced down at her knees to see what she had just crammed into. Her right eyebrow twitched with annoyance and she gritted her teeth. "Damn jade plant." The headphones had flown slightly off her head and dangled off both her ears as she picked up the bag she dropped. Holding them in her mouth, she fixed her messed up shirt.

Someone tapped her on the back of her shoulder. Trinity spun around to be greeted by the face of her counterpart blonde. 

"I thought you were going to wait until I got food."

"I got bored. There is only so much that you can look at in an underwear store you know. You stopped humming I see," Hannah commented as she prayed her friend didn't start that up again.

Trinity nodded. "What kinda of food does your highness feel like?" Hannah was the queen of shopping; there was no doubt about it as the blonde could get just about anything in three seconds flat no matter what it was or where in the mall it was located. Some called her the human map.

"The edible kind. If you aren't going to be making it, then we shouldn't have any problems with that," Hannah remarked as she set off, brunette in tow, towards one of the food stands. "Remember when Duo tried to make pancakes."

A sour look came over Trinity's face.

I'm hoping she's remembering how the pancakes tasted and not how much she wants to kill that boy, Hannah thought to herself as she ordered something to eat. Once we finally find the guys, I really don't want to get any blood stains on the carpet I just bought. It's all green and purty and--

Gunfire erupted in the middle of the food court, and the two girls whirled around to see what in the world was going on.

"What the..."Trinity commented as she took a bite into her chicken sub.

"Trinity..."

"Hmm?" She inquire through lettuce and cheese.

"Now is not the time to eat, dear," the blonde ordered as she grabbed the sub from Trinity's hands. "It's time to get the hell out of here."

Several people in the middle where the gunfire had come from had began to scream and panic. It had the domino effect on the other people as everyone began rushing towards the doors, but they were all met with failure for escape as three mobile suits lined near the doors, guns trained down on the people attempting to leave. The mob stopped in their path and shut up. The large room became completely silent until someone started speaking through their microphone of their mobile suit. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, friends and foes we would like to present to you today a grand spectacular we like to call, your death!"

Everyone began screaming and running around looking from somewhere to hide.

"You had to just say it that way, didn't you?!" Another voice from a mobile suit blasted into the hallway.

"Hey, if you didn't like it bring it on!"

"Would you two just SHUT UP for one moment?!" A third voice called out at the two. The doors of five mobile suits opened up and five men dressed in black hopped out to the ground carrying rather nasty looking guns. The other mobile suits kept their guns trained on the people, containing them.

The five seemed to already have their plan of attack clear as they walked straight towards the two girls standing over in the corner.

"Hello, Trinity," the one closest to her said.

She turned to try to get a good look through his mask, but to no avail. Then she realized that one of his eyes were green and the other blue. "You're the guys that..."

"Weeee're back!" One of them commented as he nudged Hannah with his gun. "Get a move on."

"I would...had I known where we were going, ne?" Hannah spat in his face. "Black really isn't you best color."

"You're right. I'm more of an orange." He nodded and shoved the blonde towards the other people that other men in black had arranged in the center of the room.

"So you're just going to line all of us up and then shoot us? Original..." Hannah was either trying to buy time or was attempting to get a more unique death.

The one with blue and green eyes grabbed Trinity's arms and shoved her forward, towards her friend. "Get a move on."

"I didn't get to finish my sub!" Trinity spun around and kicked him square in the face. She turned to another one of the guys and kneed him in the balls. 

Duck-boy train his gun on Hannah's head. "Stop right there bitch!" He screamed as Trinity as just going to plant a punch in the third guy's face. "That was something that you are going to regret doing!"

Her eyes narrowed. "No. I highly doubt that."

The multi colored eyed guy was plucking himself off the floor as the one she was going to punch grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back. The first one turned towards her and smiled evilly.

"That really wasn't very nice, you know."

"Was the point," Trinity drew blood with her voice. 

Hannah just shook her head. "Trinity just stop it! You're not doing any good at all by doing this."

"I'll teach you to kick me," he growled as he kneed Trinity in the stomach.

Her mouth opened and gasped for air as her knees buckled, but the other man held her up. "Bastard."

He punched her in the face, then once again in the stomach. "You don't know who you are talking to."

Her head hang low as she glanced up at him through her bangs. "I know...a heartless...careless....killer. What else is there to know?"

His foot collided with the side of her head and she went flying from the grasp of the other man. Trinity went sliding on the polished marble floor for a bit before she came to stop at the corner of the fountain.

"Hey, man, don't you think that was a little much?"

"Pick her up," he hissed coldly. "Bring them to the others. Let's get this over with."

One of the five went over to pick up the still girl when a shot erupted once again from somewhere in the thicket of people. It hit the gun out of Duck-boy's hands and so Hannah was left momentarily unguarded. She took this as a sign to scadoodle and ran off before the guy could grab her ounce again.

The guy going to get Trinity was distracted as he glanced away from the girl. By the time he looked back, the girl was no where to be seen. 

"What the...?"

With a creaking noise, all of the mobile suits standing in the middle slowly turned and trained their guns on the group of men in black standing in the corner.

"I don't know what you think, of fearless leader," one said to the guy who beat Trinity, "but now would be a good time to make our dashing exit."

The leader glanced around and nodded as he and the others took off to who knows where in the mall. Hannah watched them leave before she ran up to one of the mobile suits. The pilot leapt out through the hatch and ran off as well, signifying that something must have been wrong with the controls. "What in the...Trinity?! Where the hell did you go?!" 

"Don't worry, she'll be just fine," a familiar voice commented from behind her.

The blonde spun around to meet the eyes of yet another blonde carrying her friend in his arms.

"Quatre?!"

"Care for tea?"

  
  


****************************************************************************************************

Quatre opened the door to the apartment and walked into the room slowly. "Guys! I'm back! Heero, that hacking system for those suits worked perfectly. I'm just sorry that we couldn't permanently get rid of those men. But it wouldn't' have been a very good idea to shoot anything in the mall as others may could get injured."

The four other pilots sat around watching the TV broadcast of what had happened that day at the mall.

"No troubles at all?" Wufei inquired.

"No. Perfect mission," Quatre told them as he set his pack down on the floor. "I did find out something rather interesting though."

"Hmm?" Duo asked, not bothering to turn around from the TV. It was probably just something about a new tea coming out. He was tired of hearing the history of Earl Grey tea anyway.

Trowa glanced up at Quatre who was smiling brightly. It's not just a new tea this time, the magic haired youth pondered what it was this time. "What is it, Quatre?"

A very familiar looking blonde emerged from the kitchen. Trowa's green eyes moved until they locked on the form. 

"Hannah?!"

The others jumped, especially Wufei, and whipped their heads around to make sure their friend hadn't eaten one to many pies or something. But lo and behold, he was right; it was the blonde who was standing in a slightly pissed off looking manner as she glared down at the others.

"Hello Trowa."

Pilot 03 got up from the couch and walked over to Hannah. "My little sister is back." He smiled, which was disturbing for all to see.

She smiled back at him and gave him a hug. When she let go of him though her fist slammed right into his face. "YOU LEFT."

He turned to her and gave her the gay look. (You know, the look he gives Catherine right after she punches him in Ep.. 13--I had to watch the Ep. again...but hehehe...what a face) Then the smile was placed on his face again as he knew the blonde wouldn't be mad for that long. At least not after he gave her the pasta maker he had bought for her while they were away.

Another form entered from the kitchen. The brunette stood up in front of all the others as Duo's eyes just about bulged out of his head. 

"What happened to you?" The braided pilot asked in wonder as he looked at her bruised face and broken, bloodied lip.

Trinity's right eyebrow twitch once again with annoyance and anger.

"Uh oh." Hannah knew that look. Luckily so did Heero and the perfect soldier ran up behind the girl and grabbed her arms.

Trinity was a bit late on the lunge. "LET ME AT HIM! I'll rip his heart out with a cork screw! Wait! My bare hands! Then I'll hang him from the ceiling by his braid and spin him around until his non-existent brains seep out of his ears!" She struggled against the guy's grasp as she vainly attempted to get near to Duo. "I will kill you for leaving! You are so dead leaving me there like that!" She managed to break free off one of Heero's grasps. Trowa grabbed her other arm with both hands.

"I think you should let her go," Wufei commented from over on the couch with a smug face; this was all very entertaining.

"I'm coming after you next, you do know." Trinity kept struggling against the two guys' grips. She had started to pull them across the carpet towards Duo who was sitting and starring in wonder.

Quatre grabbed Trinity around the waist and tried to hold her back from him. "Duo, the intelligent thing at the moment would be to make for the hills."

Trinity's anger peaked at that moment as Duo was getting up to leave the room and she broke the tight grasps of all three guys and lunged once again. "Oh no you don't!"

BAM! The two hit the floor (get your mind out of the gutter) and Trinity's fist rammed right into Duo's face.

"Hey now! Is this anyway to greet someone that you haven't seen for a couple months?!" Duo asked as he threw the girl to the side.

Trinity picked herself up as Duo did the same. "I wonder WHY I haven't seen you...maybe because...you left!" The words after that got jumbled as Trinity sounded much like she did at five o'clock in the morning when the alarm goes off. Loud and explicit.

Duo covered his ears against the scream. "Jeez, getting that attitude aren't we?"

"Ugh!" She pounced again, but this time Duo was slightly ready. He blocked her two punches and then pulled the carpet out from underneath her. She went sprawling onto her butt, flat on the floor.

Hannah, who had left the room a few seconds before hand, came running into the room, cup of chocolate milk in hand. She flounced over to the other girl and waved it in her face. Trinity's eyes shot up past the braided wonder and onto the glass. A funny smile appeared on her face as she reached up for the glass.

The blonde avoided the older girl's grab and stood back up. "Only if you promise to come back to your senses!" She continued to tantalize Trinity with the drink.

"What if I don't have any senses?"

"Find some."

The brunette pondered the situation for a second, realized that her chances at getting at Duo again where slim as he was now quite aware of her attitude towards him at the moment and decided to go with the chocolatey goodness.

One.

Two.

Three.

The glass was emptied, and all were amazed. All but Hannah who was quite used to the girl's love for chocolate milk. She would only be amazed if the liquid had lasted longer than five minutes; now that was something.

There was a slightly awkward silence hovering in the room after that moment as everyone was at a great lack for words. They all stood around starring at each other as if they were sprouting two heads, a couple more legs and a tail. Somebody was going to have to say something, but it wasn't going to be Trinity or Hannah by the looks on their faces; the chocolate milk had cooled Trinity down a bit, but she still looked like she was out for flesh.

"If you don't mind me asking," Heero's voice came from the corner where he was now hurriedly punching keys on his laptop,"how in the world did you two get out of there alive?"

Hannah pondered for a second, then replied,"Trinity ruined my broth...the kitchen smelled like shit and we ran out the door....then.."

"BOOM!" Both of the girls screamed in unison as the five others in the room leapt into the air--they had all had way too much caffeine that morning.

After a few seconds, Heero's fingers began plugging away on the keyboard once again and silence returned to the room. Hannah broke it after awhile."So it's all thanks to Trinity's lack of cooking skills, right Trin?" She smirked slightly, proud at her deduction of the information.

There was no answer.

The blonde turned her head away from where she was starring at Heero's computer screen to look over towards her friend and her eyes found her leaning against the couch. Trinity's face seemed to have gone white and blotchy in places and her breathing as shallow and raspy, but before Hannah could ask what was wrong, her friend had hit the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"Trinity?!" Hannah and Quatre were the first two to make it over to the fallen one. She leaned down, putting her head close to her friend's. Well, she was breathing so nothing drastically wrong had happened, but her eyes were closed and she didn't seem to want to wake up. Quatre lay his hand across her forehead and shook his head. 

"She's defiantly got a fever." He lifted the young girl off the floor and began carrying her towards one of the bedrooms. "I'd have to guess she'll be fine after she wakes up. Probably just exhaustion...she did take a few good hits from that fellow in black."

Hannah just nodded and told herself to make a big glass of chocolate milk for Trinity when she finally awakened. It was true that she had taken those hits from that guy to stall time, but Hannah still wondered why she had to be so damn hard headed sometimes. She flopped down on the couch, blonde hair flying everywhere and stuffed her face in the green pillow that lay there. It smelled like Trowa.

God it's good to be back.

  
  


*************************************************************************************************

The war raged on and on as the never ceasing pounding of drums rang all around. Ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom. Trinity attempted to clear her head from the sound of her headache but it just wasn't possible. This one was a doozy. She slowly opened her eyes and was met with almost pitch blackness except a small crack that let light in from what she guessed was the living room as hushed voices wavered in from there. 

Then it all clicked as to where she was again: they guy's apartment. After her eyes became more accustomed to the dark she glanced around her surroundings. Piles of clothes and other random objects including old pieces of food were scattered on the other side of the room, while the side with the bed in which she lay was perfectly clean. Two small pictures sat on the bed stand next to her; one of what seemed to be a gathering of people outside of a circus tent and the other of two girls sitting together on a couch arguing over something. She realized that the people sitting on the couch were her and Hannah, but the other people she didn't recognize at all.

She picked up the small, green picture frame and shuffled over to where she could see it more clearly in the light emitting from the crack in the door. Trowa's figure was easy to distinguish from the others in the picture, so she guessed this was defiantly Duo and Trowa's room just for the fact that it looked almost exactly the way it had when they had lived in the school dorms back on L10, her home.

Thoughts leapt into her mind as she looked with wonder at the picture, but she suppressed them quickly, thinking that maybe it was some painful memory that Trowa didn't want to be reminded of. Even so, she kept looked over at the picture as she replaced it on the nightstand and lay back down in bed.

She felt like she had been run over by the little green frog.

It was her theory so to speak. Most people knew the children's rhyme about the little green frog; well that poor frog always got ran over by a big truck. In her childhood, Trinity had always thought the frog would come back as an even bigger little green frog and squish that stupid truck that ran over it, thus her theory that being hit by the little green frog would hurt even more than a truck. If this was what it felt like to be hit by a little green frog, she was quite right.

After concluding her theory, she again glanced towards the photo. I really don't know anything about these guys...do I? The thought of asking them about their pasts had never occurred to her since they hardly spoke of them anyway. The only thing she knew about Duo's past was the he had a great friend...girlfriend...maybe...Hilde, but now that was almost an irrelevant bit of information since she had been killed by her sister, Eonian.

They know everything about me, Trinity thought, slightly crept out. She pulled the cover over he face as she hid from anyone that could be watching her. What...what...what in the world DOES Heero always look up on that laptop of his?! She remembered Hannah and her conversation about that very subject when they had decided that it was best not to know the answers since Heero was a male after all and nobody needed to know since it was probably in their best interest.

They're probably talking about me right now. Trinity's paranoia hit it's peak and she slowed down her breathing to see if she could hear anything from where she was laying. Nothing but jumbled voices could be heard from the other room.

She glanced around the room to see if anyone was watching her and silently flipped the covers off her body. Off course, she also flipped the pictures on the bedside table over so they couldn't follow her moves either. She slipped as quietly from the bed as she could and got down on all fours as she crawled over towards the door. She sat propped up against the wall and peaked through the crack towards the others in the room. The fresh smell of spaghetti wafted towards her and she had to hold herself back from not leaping through the door that very second to get some.

Words slowly began to form and Trinity's ear was collecting them all like precious treasure. Suddenly, her heart beat increase, her hands clenched so white her knuckles could be seen peaking through her skin, and her eyes widened; they had to be wrong. Heero had finally made a mistake...right? That's just not possible. Someone would have told her, right?

If Heero's right than that means...no..he has to be wrong...., Trinity thought as she starred deadly and unmoving into the darkness of the room. I was right...they do know everything about me....and now they've just found out something knew that even I didn't know.... Her mother's smiling face flashed before her eyes. You lied to me...all my life...She closed her eyes and screamed in her head, Why didn't you tell me?!

  
  


****************************************************************************************************

A/N: Hey! Long time no see! Sorry...I fell into a very large hole and couldn't get back out. But I'm slowly climbing to the top! Huzzah! ::everyone runs and screams in terror:: Sorry for not posting for so long, but I was kinda stuck in a rut...then I got sick...then there was the homework...then there was a couple of problems at school...and then..well generally life at the moment hasn't been "peachy keen". But the clouds seem to be parting and I can write now--much to the fear of you all...! *sweatdrop* But please review and I PROMISE that the next chapter with the guy's and Hannah's conversation wont take as long as this one did! Tankies all!! *~Magic~*


	4. Partly Cloudy To Partly Sunny

Disclaimer: Same as chapter one!!...Whatever the heck that was!

  
  


Chapter Four

"From Partly Cloudy to Partly Sunny"

By Magic, herself, and the Insane Man standing behind her.....or not...

  
  


Braid slung over the couch carelessly, Duo slowly lowered the spaghetti noodle into his mouth as his eyes watched the television screen. Eyes glued to the flat surface showing the black and white pictures --Wufei was too cheap to by a color TV--, he slowly rolled over onto his side and flung the dirty plate across the room, towards the kitchen. His eyes never left the screen for this was the best part of the movie where the running guy got squashed by the large, falling pillar.

Click-click-clickitty-clack!

Duo's cobalt eyes peeped over the top of the ugly mauve colored couch and spotted the perpetrator. He lifted up his plastic fork he had been using and flung it in the direction of the noise. After hearing a satisfying curse, Duo slumped back down, dejected as he had missed the moment.

"Things like that lead to assassinations," Quatre pointed out from over on the other chair.

Duo shrugged as his eyes were once again glued to the screen. "He had it coming."

The blonde pilot smirked and glanced up from the screen. "What is it exactly that you're doing, Heero?"

A grunt came in reply and Hannah was more than ready to translate. The blonde was leaning over the mute pilots head, watching everything that he was doing with great curiosity. "He's checking out Trinity's records to see if she is truly classified as dead." She paused for a second, then added,"We would look up mine, but as we just found out...I 'died' a long time ago."

Quatre nodded and fought back a question about Hannah's family since he knew it was a touchy subject. He went back to watching the show along with Duo. Trowa, on the other hand, seemed to be very intrigued by the whole thing.

"What have you found out about our little friend?" The magic haired pilot inquired as he leaned over Heero's other shoulder, next to Hannah.

Heero's fingers kept typing away, so Hannah answered once again. "Oh the usual. Weight, hair color, eye color." She glanced back down at the laptop. "Hey! I never actually knew who her dad was! I can't believe he was Duke Dermail."

The figure leaning against the far wall jumped out of his white pants just about, and the usually wonderfully balanced Wufei fell over the couch and onto the floor. "Duke Dermail!?"

"SHHH!" Quatre and Duo hissed.

"Duke Dermail?!" Wufei croaked, slightly quieter this time.

Trowa and Hannah turned to look at the Chinese pilot who was picking himself up off the floor. In normal circumstances, Hannah would have found the fact that he had just flown over the couch quite amusing, but she was far to intrigued by his reaction to be laughing--at least for the moment. "Ya. What's it to ya?"

Wufie's face went sheet white and he slowly walked over to the computer and glanced down at the screen. "Would you click on the Duke's information, Heero?"

Even though the perfect soldier didn't seem to be listening at all to what was happening around him, he complied and opened up what Wufei had requested.

"I must say...they really don't look anything alike, do they?" Hannah pondered out loud. "I mean...I am looking at a bearded, slightly bald, old man...but still."

Trowa nodded as he scanned the page once, then twice. His eyes went right for the cause of death and decided that this was something very interesting to find at the moment, given 05's reaction. "Cause of death," he read aloud," murdered by Gundam pilot during the one year war. Exact person: unknown." His uni-bang turned with his head as he eyed the Chinese pilot standing behind him, who seemed even whiter than Hannah at the moment--and that was white. "I think I understand now."

"I didn't know...I wonder if she...does she know?" Wufei, who was usually quite literate, managed to splurt out. (Splurt??What the hell, Magic?!)

The blond's head slowly turned towards him in realization. A large, full toothed smirk began to form over her face. "It was you wasn't it, Wufei?"

A large sweatdrop for Wufei answered her question.

"Dear God!" She pointed a finger at him, her body shaking with laughter. "Wait until I tell her this! She'll skin you and cook you in a pot!" Her laughter increased. "You of all people!"

Trowa turned to look towards the convulsing Hannah. "She didn't seem to be too close to her father though, you must admit."

Hannah's laughing stopped at a remarkably fast cut off. "You're right. She never even mentioned him to me....Her mother and him must have broken up while she was still very young." Her face contorted slightly as if she was trying to remember something from very long ago. "Must be 'cuz she mentioned to me that her and Nadir had been close siblings since she was about five...so that must have been about the time her mom remarried."

"But what about her and Eonian?" Wufei asked, his color returning slightly. "Where those two twins or something?"

Hannah shook her head and again glanced down at the computer. "Her and Eonian weren't that close I don't think because Trinity never spoke much of her either....I think she mentioned that Eonian was something like ten months older or something."

"Could've fooled me," Wufei grumbled as he leaned back against the wall again, almost normal color in his face.

Heero moved for the first time in two hours and the three around him leapt into the air. He quickly clicked back and forth on what seemed to be Trinity's information, then to Duke Dermail's. "You can quit worrying completely, Wufei." Heero spoke slowly as if he was making sure he wasn't making a large mistake. "Duke Dermail wasn't Trinity's actual father anyway."

"What?!" Hannah burst out from Heero's left side--his ear rung for three weeks after that. "But that's just not possible! See! Right there! It clearly states that Trinity's father is the Duke and--"

"There are other factors that have obviously been overlooked..." Trowa mumbled under his breath as he slowly began to understand what Heero was seeing. Wufei came off the wall once again and glanced down at the computer and the room became silent as Duo and Quatre paused the movie and peaked towards the crowd.

"Trinity always said her dad was the Duke though..." Quatre spoke slowly, much like Heero had before. "Everyone believed Trinity was the third and last daughter of the Duke. I mean if this isn't true," a large smile spread across his face,"she's not related to Dorothy!"

The room cringed at the sound of that name.

Blue eyes crossed as Hannah starred at the screen. "...I still don't get it..."

"Look at the blood types of the Duke and then Trinity," Trowa attempted to point out the obvious to the girl standing next to him.

"I see letters...'O' and then 'AB'....I'm getting tenth grade biology flashbacks now. You're all going to pay dearly for that! I still have the change sock!" Hannah just shook her head to clear the awful thoughts of her early high school years.

"Oh! I see what you're talking about!" Duo exclaimed as he realized what Hannah had just said.

Hannah sighed and flung her head down into her hands. "Now I feel really stupid." Duo missed the little comment.

Trowa decided that he had better explain before the blonde began ranting about algebra which always came up when she didn't understand something. Long screaming sessions could come out of that, meaning less sleep and headaches so it was a good thing to avoid if at all possible. "It has to do with the fact that you can't have a child with 'O' blood if you 'AB' blood since you either pass down the 'A' or 'B' part. Then since 'O' is recessive, the child's blood type would have to be either 'A' or 'B' or even 'AB' depending on what was given to them from the mother." Trowa hoped that simplified explanation would be enough to keep algebra screams to a minimum.

"So...Trinity has 'O' blood type and therefore can't possibly be the Duke's child..." Hannah commented, more to herself than to anyone. "I wonder if she knows."

The room went silent for a moment as they all pondered the quesiton. It could be that Trinity was just lying to them the whole time and had actually known about this fact and possibly who her real father even was, but that didn't seem likely they all concluded. Trinity wasn't' the one to lie for one thing, and she wasn't very good at keeping secrets either. Another thing supported the idea that their brunette friend didn't have a clue in Bob about any of this: she had called Eonian her sister. As far as they knew and could see, Eonian could be the child of the Duke, and probably was.

Heero began closing out of windows quickly and shut his computer down, black screen the last thing flashing before he slammed the cover down onto the keyboard. "She doesn't know."

Everyone agreed with the perfect pilot's statement. Now, someone just had to ask that ONE question that was nagging everyone's mind like a mosquito at bed time.

"So do we tell her?" Duo asked the group as he propped himself against the wall, hands behind his head, eyes starring off at the ceiling.

That was the one.

Hannah looked over her shoulder and down towards the ground. Did Trinity really need to know about this? Wouldn't she be happier not to know about it completely? A sigh released from deep within as she shrugged her shoulders. "Lets think about it for awhile first." She wasn't sure her friend could handle something like this, especially in her current state of condition, but she would feel bad keeping this from her. "Just let her sleep for now, okay?"

The magic haired pilot watched as the usually bouncy Hannah shuffled over towards the couch and flopped down. He closed his eyes and sighed as well. "You two girls can just spend the night here," he declared, glancing out of the window and into the night. "Doesn't do you any good to go back home this late. Should let Trinity get some rest as well." He sat in the single fluffy chair Quatre had just recently left and lay his head back to sleep.

Everyone in the room seemed to be quite warn out by the days events. Heero, Quatre, and Wufei left for their respective room as Hannah curled up with a blanket on the couch Trowa had thrown her.

"Hey now!" Duo glanced around at his surroundings and realized that there was no where but the floor for him to sleep. "Don't tell me that I have to sleep on the hard floor."

Hannah rolled over on the couch so her back faced Duo; Trowa closed his one visable eye and grumbled,"You could always go and sleep in your own bed...but don't disturb Trinity who's sleeping on mine at the moment."

A massive sigh erupted as Duo flung himself onto the floor dejectedly and starred up at the ceiling. He didn't see Trowa's one eye open that watched the braided pilot turn just the slightest shade of red at the mention of Trinity's name. The green eyed pilot 03 regarded Duo rub the spot where Trinity had slugged him and turn even redder at the thought of the girl being angry with him.

It was so very obvious that Trowa wondered when it would finally happen; he smirked and went to sleep as well.

  
  


****************************************************************************************************

  
  


"Trinity...TRINITY!!!" 

Black rushed out of the corners of her eyes as the brunette shot straight up in the bed and fell out in a great tangle of covers. "WHAT?!" She fought a mighty battle with the covers before finally giving up and just glancing around to see who had awoken her from her slumber; it had been Hannah.

"Hurry up and get ready for school. We're almost late already you know! I don't think your English teacher is going to be very happy if you're late again for the fourth time in a row....even if he is quite fat and plump...he's still kinda scary." Hannah was standing in the middle of the room drying her hair off.

"I was on time for the first day of school!" Trinity attempted to keep her honor.

"We've only been in school for five days!" Hannah belittled.

"I--" Something clicked in the back of Trinity's mind. Something very important. She glanced around the room and was reminded that she was at the guy's apartment and that---oh shit. A sinking feeling dug deep into her and she shut up. Staring out the window suddenly became very interesting.

What?? No come back?? Not even a scream for waking her up so early? Hannah pondered and decided that something was very wrong with her friend. "Eh...yeah..well...hurry up...Quatre's made breakfast." She left the room, glancing over her shoulder at her friend-still entangled in the blankets. 

  
  


****************************************************************************************************

They slowly trudged through the hallways of their new school. Trudging was a very good word for it too as Trinity was traveling a snail's speed, feet moving only slightly as they slid across the floor. Her head was hung slightly low and her bangs hung over her eyes; Hannah was greatly concerned.

Trinity began to mumble inaudible ramblings from over where she trudged on Hannah's right side next to the lockers. A small thunderstorm cloud had appeared over Trinity's head and was following her around. Blue eyes turned toward her friend slightly and Hannah attempted to make conversation.

"Ugh...too bad that we couldn't stay at the guys' place longer, though I must say it's kind of a pit. The guys obviously don't have any decorating talent what so ever. You can only put so much taupe-colored items into one room before it starts to...."

Trinity clearly wasn't listening as she had ran straight into the pillar in front of her. Hannah shook her head and walked towards her friend to peel her off the concrete pole.

"What's wrong with you today?!? You didn't even eat breakfast! NO FUCKING CHOCOLATE MILK EITHER!!!" Hannah's voice echoed down the halls of the school. Silence ensued as everyone was staring at her. "Oops..." She grabbed Trinity's wrist and sped off towards the doors. "Time to go home!" Their blur stayed visible for awhile as papers and people spun around from the passing force. It would be five minutes until everything was in order again; papers would have to arranged, people would have to pick themselves off the floor, and the principle would have to be given a tranquilizer, but this was all a normalcy since four days ago when the two girls had arrived.

----Outside on the front lawn...!-----

"Like I asked...what the fuck is wrong with you?!" Hannah spat at her friend.

Trinity lifted her head, though the thundercloud remained. "Haven't you said that word enough?"

"Fuck is the best fucking damn fuck word of this fucking fucked up day! Got it!?" Hannah stood up on her tip toes as to get level with Trinity.

Trinity just nodded slowly, eyes widened as large as melons.

"Fuck I'm mad!" Steam rose from Hannah's head as she glared at her friend and the rain cloud. "It's almost like you kno---"

"Know what?" Trinity's eyebrows raised slightly and the cloud thundered. She crossed her arms across her chest and leaned against the tree. (Yes..there was a tree there...forgot to mention that...)

The blond was slightly caught unawares by that reaction. "I didn't even finish my question before..." Fuck, she knows doesn't she? Hannah thought. "Fuck, you know don't you?"

Trinity's rain cloud started pouring down on her head. It was a real storm as the brunette glanced down to her shoes and watched them with forced amusement. Her arms uncrossed and fell to her side as she slowly slid down the trunk of the tree and landed with a thud on the soft ground. Hannah was pretty sure that this was her answer of "yes". She sighed slowly and sat down next to her friend, also leaning against the tree's ruff bark.

"We couldn't decide on whether or not to tell you...'spose that isn't much of a problem, is it?" Hannah's voice wavered slightly. She knew she was treading on thin ice Trinity's family wasn't something the girl openly talked about at all unless she was really feeling down, though Hannah didn't blame her one bit. "But...hey! This way there is one good thing that comes out of it!"

Trinity's face slowly turned to her friend.

"Ack!" Hannah held up her arms in front of her face and shut her eyes tightly. "Would you please smile at least a little bit?! That face is really scary!" Hannah opened her eyes once again and found her friend starring at her shoes once again, face turned away from her. "Would you at least smile a little bit?? Just a widdle iddy bwitty smile fo' da Hannah?? Pweeeeez?" She felt her IQ drop ten points.

"What should I smile about?" Trinity's gloomy voice asked from the other side of the trunk.

Goose bumps appeared on Hannah's arms and she shivered. She's really down this time...she surmised. "You're alive."

"Just by luck."

And bad cooking skills...Hannah noted. "Uh...Eonian wasn't truly your full sister."

Trinity's hand grabbed a handful of grass and ripped it up. It flew into the air and back down on the brunette's head. She didn't bother to brush it off.

OK. Nice one, Hannah, she thought sarcastically. Let's try again. Come on Hannah...think...Think...THINK! An image flashed in her mind. "You got to give Duo a fistfull for leaving us."

There was a slightly movement from the other side of the tree, though it wasn't negative. The sound of thunder from the cloud decreased slightly.

"Yeah..." Hannah decided to keep with that subject. "If only you could have seen the look on his face when we were talking about it after you left. He got as red as spaghetti--" Trinity's stomach growled"--and then...do you want something to eat? I think I have a cookie that we made in foods today in my--"

Trinity's face was right next to hers as she grabbed at Hannah's backpack. 

"Hey now! What's with the sudden change of mood!? I should of tried first thing with the cookie!"

Trinity smiled from ear to ear a minute later as she quickly gobbled down the cookie. Satisfied after that, she again leaned next to her friend; the rain cloud had disappeared. "Sorry about that." Trinity's voice no longer held its cold, gloomy edge to it.

Hannah nodded and added, "Sorry I didn't tell you about it earli--wait! You were spying on us?!"

Trinity replied nonchalantly. "It's can't be spying if it wasn't something that I shouldn't have heard in the first place. You guys never said 'Stay in bed and don't listen to anything that we're saying' now did'ja? Nope nope nope, and--"

Growl.

"WHY DIDN'T I EAT BREAKFAST...OR LUNCH?!" Trinity clutched her stomach, doubled over and began rolling around on the floor only to be interrupted by Hannah lifting her straight off the ground (she had just had her caffeine as was pumped up at the moment). 

"The sooner we get home, the sooner we can eat. Let's get going. I've had enough endearing moments for at least a couple pages," Hannah grumbled as she glanced for the authoresses to glare at.

"Fine, fine." Trinity picked her backpack off the ground and situated in on her back before following her friend towards their dorm room.

Now, it had been about two years since she had been rammed into by a flying object at school, but today was Trinity's lucky day once again. The last time she had been rammed into, flung against the wall, and met a new person that ran faster than hell, it had been her now good friend Hannah of whom we have just been with. This time she was hit but someone who seemed to weight almost twice Hannah.

"Oof!" Was all Trinity could say as she had the wind knocked out of her. She slowly slid down the tree trunk she had been flung onto and came once again to the ground with a dull thunk. Hannah heard the commotion and turned around to see what in the world was going on.

After shaking her head to clear it, Trinity glanced up to see what in the world had just happened to her. Her eyes came face to face with deep red ones and she began to scurry back up the tree. "Eep! Satan!"

The owner of the deep red eyes plucked her off the tree and set her down in from of him, his lip twitching in annoyance. "I am not Satan."

Trinity, after touching back down on the earth, turned around to get a better look at the person who obviously didn't have very good breaks. His dark black hair was spiked up on top of his head as his deep red eyes bore down onto her. She had to look up to him as he was at least three inches taller. This seemed kind of funny to her since the only guy she had ever look up to recently was Trowa for the rest were exactly her height. Something clicked as she looked the young man up and down: he was very sexy. (. for Satan.. Was there a tail?)

"Er...no...you are not Satan...sorry about that." She slowly began to back towards Hannah, who she guessed was also quiet red. Hannah had a thing with blushing whenever she talked to any guy, with the exception of course of the pilots back home.

When he didn't give any indication that he was going to apologize to Trinity for ramming into her in anyway, she began to see past his pretty boy face and that he actually had a very bastard-like aura to him. His smile almost seemed have continually a smirk and his eyes were narrowed as if it was really sunny or he was half blind.

His eyes widened suddenly as he looked Hannah who was in front now as Trinity as almost hiding behind the blonde. He then arched his neck so he could get a better look at the cowering Trinity, and his eyes got even larger and almost seemed to want to pop out of their sockets.

"Zain! What the hell are you doing?!" Came a shout from inside the school. Four more guys came walking down the stairs of the school towards the trio by the street.

All three turned their eyes towards the others who were walking towards them. Trinity's eyes got almost as large as the black haired Zain's as she realized that she knew one of the guys.

"It's stalker boy!" She whispered harshly into Hannah's ear as her eyes followed the blond boy as he got closer and closer to them. 

He walked slowly and with little attitude except that of his head which was held quite high as if he had a stiff neck and was trying to stretch it out. His hands stuffed into his khaki pants, the top of his head reached exactly that of Trinity. The guy to his left was just a tad taller than Stalker boy with medium brown hair and dark, black eyes. The other two where walking behind them and hard to make out at the distance.

"Not only that..but the psycho that I work with in the kitchen!" Hannah whispered back. Hannah nodded to the one standing besides Stalker boy and the two girls felt themselves slowly slipping towards the sidewalk.

Trinity felt her stomach fall as she then realized that Zain was still holding her backpack that he had picked up off the ground after knocking her over. After the thought of leaving her unwanted homework with the bastard, she realized that she had the gun Heero had given her for protection just in case residing in there. He probably wouldn't think of her as a normal, everyday girl if he found that lying there will all her text books.

Stalker boy and the others had met up with them and were now standing in a group of five right in front of the two girls.

"Hey, Hannah, how goes everything? Ever get that onion smell out of your hands?" The black eyed bean pole of the group asked.

Hannah's left eyebrow arched up in anger; he had made her cut every onion in the place that night and then only to "accidentally" realize that there was no use for them at all. "Actually, Bjork, I did... but unfortunately I shall never forget your stench as long as I live."

One point for Hannah, Trinity thought as her labeled Bjork as yet another bastard in the group.

"Ouch, Bjork. The little girl's got a tongue on her," the blonde head from behind Bjork spoke and he stuck his head to the side to get a better look at Hannah. His light blues eyes framed with glasses glanced around and landed on the two girls. He flashed them a players smile in a very 'pretty boy' manner and winked. The girls felt shivers run up their spines.

A dark brown head poked out of the other side to get a look at the two girls," You shouldn't scare them like that, Wade." He gave the girls a friendly, 'boy next door' smile and again tucked his head behind Stalker boy.

"OH, shut up Alexi...Zain over there just ran into them and...."

"Hey! It was completely an accident! I just wasn't looking at the moment!" Zain yelled back at Wade.

Stalker boy sighed as he began walking away from the crown, obviously bored with this conversation. The others began to follow, but didn't stop their arguing. Stalker boys blond head turned toward Zain and his green eyes rested on him as he stopped walking for a second.

"What is it, Cedric?" Zain asked as he too, stopped walking.

"Give her the backpack back," Cedric dictated as he again started walking down the narrow sidewalk. "It was nice meeting you once again--" his hand waved to her over his shoulder, "--Trinity."

The backpack Zain tossed at the brunette hit her in the face and dropped to the ground without her even attempting to grab it. Hannah and Trinity starred at the retreating backs of the guys in shock.

"They know who we are..." Hannah choked out.

Trinity just slowly nodded as she picked her backpack up off the ground. "Let's get back to the dorm..." She took one last glance at their backs and started towards their room. 

Who the hell are they?

  
  


****************************************************************************************************

  
  


There was no need for primitive trench warfare when Trinity and Hannah were concerned. Five seconds after dashing through the guys' apartment door, running over Wufei in the process, the door was blockaded with everything the two could get their hands on.

"Should I put the pancake pan on the top of the pile?" Trinity asked as she ran towards the growing pile-o-stuff.

"Everything counts," Hannah reminded her as she lifted up the pile of dirty shirts off Duo's floor and added them to the barricade. For a few minutes it was debated on whether or not Wufei belonged next to the pancake pan or not (dead weight!).

The four others watched in amazement as the Chinese pilot was hefted up onto the pile (Hannah was still on caffeine buzz and Trinity had that cookie running through her system).

"What the hell...?" was all that Duo could murmur as he gazed at the group.

"Just don't ask," Heero grumbled as he went again over to the television. Jeopardy was on.

Hannah and Trinity finally clamored down off the pile after duct taping Wufei to the peak. They collapsed with exhaustion on the kitchen floor. Hannah glanced up at their masterpiece/barricade. "They'll never get through that."

"Who?" Trowa questioned from the living room.

Trinity glanced towards her friend, both of them too stressed to answer. "But what about the WINDOWS?!"

"Oh shit!"

Two blurs were seen for a few minutes. Then ten minutes later, all the windows and/or openinings in the house were completely covered in Styrofoam packing and duct tape to hold it over them.

"That'll hold 'em," Trinity said as her and her accomplice slide again to the kitchen floor.

"Wait...who can make a plastic explosive?!" Hannah questioned the crowd. 

All hands were raised to the ceiling, then Trowa realized that his question had went unanswered. 

"For what? Who??" Duo and Quatre nodded blankly as well, adding their say to the question.

Trinity and Hannah blinked in confusion and then it registered.

"The guys from school," Hannah answered matter-of-fact like.

"What guys from school?" Duo inquired.

Trinity chipped in,"Satan...the ass from the kitchen...Stalker boy......Cedric! That was his name!"

Heero leapt over the couch at a record speed (spandex is very aero-dynamic) and started punching keys on his keyboard even before it was fully turned on. Both of his eyebrows raised and then he nodded. "Did he look like this?" He slowly turned the lap top around so the two on the floor could see it.

They both blinked, then nodded their little heads slowly.

The other four (Wufei could see from where he was taped to the peak) glanced at the lap top and then just nodded slowly.

Silence was residing for awhile, until Trinity felt like being blunt. "Tell us the big, almighty secret already, Bob."

"They're five gundam pilots, just like us, here on the colony fighting the terrorists, just like us. They're probably well trained, and since you've been so popular in the last two years, of course they're going to know the two most famous peace fighters next to Relena." Heero also felt like being blunt.

"We're peace fighters now? I thought we were just people who just liked shiny things," Hannah asked (guns and weapons are quite shiny).

Heero slowly nodded as he was already engaged in his computer once more. "Whether you did it for personal reasons or not, you two fought and won against both Nadir Renada and Eonian Dermail. Deal with it."

"Huh?" Trinity was drawing a blank.

Hannah was a little farther ahead of Trinity. "So...you mean to say...we fought for peace and not for our own hides? And...normal people on the streets could do this..." She leapt to her feet and screamed, pointing off into the distance, "THAT'S HANNAH DATE THE LOVER OF MANKIND AND SAINTESS OF PEACE AND GOOD WILL!!" She sat back down. "How intriguing."

(Dance interlude)

"Not quite that far," Trowa informed her lightly so he didn't upset her.

(My mom is downstairs and watching a "scary" movie; she keeps screaming and it's making me jump every time!!! GROWL!..just thought you'd like to know)

Heero smiled slightly to himself at Hannah's remark and turned his lap top around and shut it down. "We don't know enough about them at the moment." He sat down on the couch and went back to watching the program. "But as far was we know, they're harmless so it doesn't matter whether or not they know you're alive."

Hannah and Trinity nodded dully.

"They still give me the creeps..." Trinity mumbled as she stood up off the hard, plastic tile floor.

Hannah followed suit. "I'd like to second that."

Trowa crossed his arms and plucked his hair brush off the pile of stuff in front of the door. "They have been quite competitive with us when we're in battle together. They don't seem to want our help at all."

"That's gratitude for ya," Duo commented as he leaned against the wall and folded his arms behind his head.

"Listen. If you girls still feel unsafe out there, I'm sure you can spend the night," Quatre told the two with a smile.

The other pilots almost jumped out of their pants.

Heero turned around with a very odd expression on his face. "Remember the last time we were all in the same house together."

Trinity and Hannah smiled evilly. Much fun had been had that one night off in time where the guys had been forced into a rousing game of truth or dare which ended in the arrest of both Duo and Wufei. Nothing more will be said.

"You don't think they can be that bad again, do you Heero?" Quatre inquired, though a slight expression of fear spread across his face. The dark haired pilot just shrugged slightly and turned around to watch his program once again.

The two girls were already climbing to the top of the pile-o-stuff in front of the door, Hannah with a flag in her hand. She plopped it down on Wufei's nose and smiled. "Let the games begin!!"

Trinity clapped her dangling feet together gleefully and then the two became greatly crestfallen.

"What is it?" Asked Trowa as he passed through the kitchen in order to hide all sugar or caffeine products before they could be consumed.

"No clothes..." Trinity grumbled.

Hannah blinked for a second and then leapt from the pile, pulling Trinity along with her.

-Six messes and two closets later--

  
  


Hannah emerged from Trowa and Duo's bedroom a long, white dress. Or rather it was a long white tee-shirt that she had borrowed from Trowa. Her face was slightly red as she skipped into the middle of the room. Turning back, she beckoned the reluctant Trinity out onto the floor. Her friend emerged with a slightly weird expression on her face.

"Duo?" Trinity called.

The braided pilot turned his head from where he two was now watching TV with the rest of the guys. "What?"

She poked at the black puffy pants that now clothed her legs. "You have the weirdest clothing EVER." She figured that an elephant could be hidden in those pants and nothing would ever be suspected.

Heero just smirked as he turned the channel once more up. A music station came on and that was the last that the guys could remember for awhile. There was a few songs that made the girls go absolutely insane and they just happened to have one of them on at that very moment.

It was Heartbreaker (which I don't own either ::tear::)

Soon pillows and furniture went flying as the girls flew around the room in some strange for of interpretive dancing. Hannah flip flopped up onto the kitchen table and grabbed a spatula to use as her microphone. She turned towards the guys and mouth the words to the song "You're a--Heartbreaker, Dream maker..." Trinity on the other hand was busy twirling Heero and Quatre around and around in circles in the middle of the living room.

Wufei, who had just made it down from the top of the pile, was flying straight into the wall along with Heero and Quatra who Trinity flung loose. Duo and Trowa kneeled down next to their friends and helped them stand.

"It's just going to get worse as the night goes on," Wufei grumbled as he watched the girls raid the sugar cupboard, which Trowa hadn't gotten time to completely empty.

Heero smirked in his most vivid 'I so fucking told you so!' face as he watched the girls as well. "We have to get some plan of attack." He glanced over at Quatre.

The blond pondered the problem for a second. "If we could only split them up...then they wouldn't be so very hyper...I hope.." A large sweatdrop dropped from his head as Hannah and Trinity started sliding on their stomachs across the kitchen shelves.

"Hannah herself outnumbers us though..."Wufei pointed out that Hannah had ended up eating the most sugar at the moment and could easily overpower all of them at once.

Quatre nodded and then the lightbulb turned on. "We'll just nab Trinity then!" He smiled proudly, then turned to Duo. "Your turn."

"I agree," Trowa patted Duo on the back and went to pick up the pack of spilled sugar that lay on the floor.

Heero and Wufei just nodded and flung themselves back down on the couch.

Duo stood there stupidly for a couple seconds. He realized that he had been handed the shortest straw and that he might as well get it all over with as quickly as possible. He went straight for the brunette and grabbed her elbows behind her back and started to drag her out of the kitchen and towards a rail flight of stairs to the side of the bedroom hallway.

"What the hell!?" Her elbows and feet tried to kick him as he dragged her along. "Hannah!!! Yo! Assistance please!!"

Hannah bounded from the cupboards only to land straight in the arms of Trowa. 

"Hey! No fair!"

"Want some icecream?"

"...Icream?...Icecream..." Hannah smiled giddily and turned to Trinity in her hyper state and smirked. "I get some and none for you!!"

Trinity's head, then feet disappeared up the stairs and then the room went quiet. Hannah rocked happily back and forth on the couch in between Trowa and Quatre as they all watched the TV.

Heero sat on the couch and smirked to himself in a very secretive manner. It's a good thing that's over with...I thought I was going to miss the news. He scooped some icecream from his bowl into his mouth. 

  
  


****************************************************************************************************

  
  


A/N: Oh yeah...I'm not insane. Sorry this took so long, but things have been really crazy lately. Yesh. Welp! Review cuz you know you want to! Toodles! *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
